Can You See?
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Jacob has one more week to let Bella see just how much he loves her. But will an entire week with her be enough to change her mind about getting married to Edward?
1. Just a Week

**My first Twilight fan fiction. So just to clarify I do not own Twilight or its characters, that is Stephanie Meyers privilege. Hope you like it anyways.**

My head throbbed as thoughts of Bella and our happy times raced through my mind. Her smiling face haunted my every dream. I also found myself thinking about her when I was awake unless I kept myself busy. I can't believe I only have a week left with Bella before she turns into one of them and dies out of my life. A week to let her know how much I love her, just a week.

I threw my legs out of my bed and onto the ground. I stood and walked to my bathroom. Staring into the mirror I cursed at the dreams that left me without sleep. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the house. My mind twisted around this. Dad left last night to stay with Charlie, he wouldn't be home yet. I walked out to the living room to see Quil spread out on the couch. When he saw me stalking out from the hallway a lazy smile crossed his face.

"Hey sleepy head. Its noon, ya know that right?" He joked. I raised my middle figure and shot it in his direction as I stepped so I could see who was in the kitchen. To my surprise it was Bella, cooking eggs, bacon, and toast. Her eyes shot up for only a second then went back to what she was doing. "Your dad asked her to come make you some food and keep you company for a few hours till he can get home."

"Then why are you here?" I sneered.

"I just happened to run into her and decided to come along. Ya know, hang with her before she leaves us." He said it as if she was only moving away for a little and we'd see her again. I glowered at him and walked into the kitchen. Bella hustled around the small room fixing up three meals. I glared out into the living room at Quil as I realized he asked her to make him something to eat also. He just laughed and turned on the TV, filling the house with noise.

"Here I do the rest." I offered.

"No, I can cook this on my own. After all Billy asked me to." She shrugged me off, pretty much giving me the cold shoulder afterwards.

I tried to help a few times after that but gave up when she finally put food on a plate and handed it to me. She pointed at the plate then at Quil. I slumped out of the kitchen and to the couch, handing Quil the plate. He sat up, took the plate, smelled what it held, and smiled. He chomped down on a strip of bacon and tore a piece of. I watched Bella make two more plates and come into the living room, handing one to me. I thought we would just eat in silence but Quil had other plans.

"So Bella, you coming to the bon fire tomorrow?" He blurted after he swallowed some eggs.

"I don't think so. I have a lot of things I need to do." Quil cut her off by laughing.

"Come on, it'll be like a goodbye party for ya." He joked. "Your leech can't come but hey, me, Embry and Jacob here, will be there you should come. Also Emily wanted to see ya again and I want you to meet Claire." He went on like they were old friends, talking about thing Claire had don't that he thought was the cutest things. Bella was soon laughing and agreeing to go to the bon fire. When she first laughed my heart jumped. I haven't heard her laugh in weeks. I missed it almost as much as I missed her smile itself.

The three of us talked and laughed for hours, forgetting all problems we had worried about before. Billy got home around six that night and released Bella from the favor he asked of her. Quil and I walked her out t her truck and said our goodbyes.

"So you are coming tomorrow?" Quil asked laughing.

"Yep, can't wait till the bon fire. See you tomorrow Quil." Bella chirped hugging Quil good night. She turned to me a smile upon her face. "Bye Jacob. I missed just hanging out with you. See you tomorrow." She hugged me quickly then got in her truck and started it up. The creature roared to life as she backed up, waving goodbye. Quil went inside right after, but I stayed outside until I could no longer hear the roar of the engine.


	2. Begaining of Our Day

That night I slept soundly with only dreams of tomorrow finding their way into my mind. The night went by quickly. When I woke up no pain of losing Bella came with it. Only joy that I was given more time to show her the mistake she's making. Thinking about today and what it held for me made me laugh. A day with Bella, Embry, and Quil? This was going to be intuiting.

I got out of my bed and throw on some clean pants. I headed out my door and then out the front door. Dad just watched as I rushed from the house. I promised I would be at Bella's early today so we could get a full day of fun in before the bon fire. I jumped on my motorcycle and revved it up. The sound of the engine coming to life made my smile grow wider. Today not even that leech mattered. I zoomed down the highway to Forks as fast as the motorcycle would let me.

Once at Bella's I skidded to a halt and hopped off the bike. I flew across her lawn as she opened the door to greet me. I jumped over the steps to the porch and stopped inches in front of her. My grin was wide, wrinkling my nose. She laughed at me and welcomed me in. Inside her house was a chaos of sounds from the game that played on the TV to Charlie's angry banter at the opposing team. We walked into the living room were Charlie cursed the other team for scoring a point.

"Hey dad I'm going." Charlie just looked over, saw me, smiled, and went back to his game. Bella laughed and walked outside, me following her the whole time. Once outside she let the wind take her hair as she drew in a deep breath. "So where are we meeting the others?"

"At Embry's place. We're going to hang out there for a bit then head over to the beach before anyone else gets there." We walked over to my bike and her smile turned to laughter. The last time she was on a bike was when she was bringing hers back to me. I got on it and offered to help her on. She just smirked and hoped on behind me. I handed her the only helmet and she throw it on. Then we were off. The ride back to La Push was longer than the trip to Bella's, because we stopped about fifteen times.

Once we were at Embry's we acted like Edward had never returned. Embry and her went on about something they both happened to read, and Quil butted in every so often by laughing they laughed at just cause he could. We even went for a walk while we waited for Embry's mom to return to buy us some pizza. The walk was very enjoyable and noisy.

"Then Embry fell flat on his face, crying like a big baby." Quil said finishing a story he was telling about Embry's first love. Bella looked over to Embry, who was blushing a deep red and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't worry it's not that embarrassing. I fall all the time."

"But you're use to stuff like hat. I wasn't back then!" He chuckled patting her on the head. We continued laughing at Bella as we walked. On the way back we ran into Seth. We tried saying that he couldn't hang with us but he got to Bella.

"Please, Bella." He asked pouting like a little kid. Bella didn't stand a chance against his innocence's.

"Fine." She said almost automatically. Seth brightened and began walking with us. Not too much longer we were back at the house and ordering pizza for all of us. When it got here Bella got two slices while the rest of us had like five each. She joked about haven eaten a cow already so wasn't that hungry. Now only four more hours till the bon fire.


End file.
